The Glade
by mazegirl05
Summary: There was a girl before Teresa.Wicked put her there on accident.What if it's she's the reason Newt tried to jump off the wall. Spoliars ahead!*I DO NOT OWN THE MAZE RUNNER OR THE CAST OR JAMES DASHNER*
1. Chapter 1

The Glade

He looked up and saw a boy. The boy seemed to be around his age, but had darker skin color. He couldn't see anyone else.

"Are you awake?" asked the older boy.

"I think," said Newt.

"My names Alby," said the boy.

"I think my name's Newt," said Newt with his British accent.

"Nice to meet you Newt, get up so I can show you around the glade." Said Alby.

The glade was an open field there wasn't much because Alby said he was the first one here and that I was the fifth person here. I was asking a lot of questions and Alby said that he could only answer one at a time.

"Why are we here?" asked Newt.

"I wish I could answer that question, shank."

"So no one else knows why we're here?"

"That's about it, shank."

The boys left to go have lunch and Newt meet someone new from the glade, his name was Nick. There were about two other boys but they were eating alone. Alby told me their names were James and Wes. Alby said that he had been here for five months and he had some ideas about building some places and if there are more coming that they should assign jobs to people.

"What kind of jobs?" asked Nick.

"I don't know, maybe a person for the gardens, someone to take care and kill the animals." Said Alby.

"You know we could problem use someone to run out in the maze and find a place out," suggested Newt.

"Hey that's a shucking good idea!" screamed out Nick.

"We could also use someone to help out the injured shanks," said James coming over with Wes to eat with the other boys.

Newt never heard James talk before and he had this deep voice, he couldn't place what kind of accent he had.

"Know we're talking," said Alby. In that conversation they created a whole community.

They slowly started building all the buildings. They didn't have much but they created a homestead where everyone slept, there was the food shack where a new greenie named Frypan worked. Frypan wasn't the best cook but he did make the food eatable. Then they created the Fields where everything was grown, everyone put some time in the Field because there wasn't a keeper for the field. They also created a map room for the runners, when they can back from the maze they would record the new patterns they found in the maze, they would use little sticks to represent the walls of the maze. Then can the council hall were someone came to make an announcement or to call a gathering. There was the pit where the greenie would spend the first night or when a Glader is a harm to other Gladers. The wall was somewhere where a new Greeine would go carve their name in the wall of the maze, when a Glader died they would cross out their name. At last the made a lookout tree to see the whole Glade. The number one rule in the Glade is you have to do your part in the Glade, second rule, don't harm a fellow Glader.

There were new greenies coming in and out, but there was a specific one that bought Newt's attention. The shanks name was Minho. Minho wasn't like the other greenies, the other greenies were always and I mean always asking questions, but Minho just understood the situation. There was another thing, Minho would always make sarcastic comments, and the shank would not shut up sometimes. Other than that Minho made a pretty good runner. Newt would sometimes run with Minho in the maze.

"So no one knows that were here?" asked the new Greenie of the month, and his name Winston.

"Yeah, that's about it, I think that they left us here to rot and die alone," said Minho, he was last month's Greenie so he had to show the new one around.

"Minho don't scare the Greenie," said Newt giving his hand to the new greenie.

"My names Newt and I'm the second-in-command. That means if Alby or Nick go missing then I'm in charge." Said Newt while the new Greenie shook Newts hand.

"Oh please Newt you say that to everyone and we both know that those shanks aren't going anywhere," said Minho with a smirk.

"You know Minho I would watch it because I'm the only shank that has agreed not to throw you into the maze,"

"If you guys threw me in the maze, I would find a way out," said Minho laughing.

"Sure you would and you would marry a beautiful girl once you found a way out," said Newt sarcastily.

"Hey, there's someone else in the box!" screamed out Frypan.

"What! There can't be we already have a greenie." Said Alby.

"Well there is," said Nick who was in the box taking things out with Frypan.

"It's a girl," said Frypan.


	2. Chapter 2

The Glade 2

"What do you mean it's a girl?" asked Newt running over to the box followed by Minho and Winston.

"I mean that there is a girl inside the box and she looks kind of dead, that's what I mean." Said Frypan with sass in his voice.

"Do you really think now is the time for sass, Fry?" asked Alby stepping inside to the box. Alby shook the girl a little bit and she didn't move. "Go call the med-jacks and tell them to come check on her, to see if she's alive." Said Alby

Newt looked at the girl, the girl had brown wavy hair and it looked like she was Hispanic. She was wearing a gray shirt and pants that were rolled up to her ankles. He kept staring at her while the other Gladers were arguing on how got her.

"No I found her she's mine," said Frypan.

"No you did not I found her and you called Alby and Newt, so that means that I get her." Said Nick with a smirk.

"Slimit no one's getting her and if she is alive I want her inside the hospital with the med-jacks until she wakes up. Everyone get back to work and I want to see the keepers in the council hall, now." Said Alby.

But Newt didn't hear anything, he kept staring at the girl. He felt like he remember her from somewhere, but it didn't quite fit his mind.

"Newt aren't you going to the gathering?" asked Minho, taking him away from his thoughts.

"What? Oh yeah the gathering, I'll go in a bit." Said Newt.

"Does Newt have a crush on the new greenie? I think he does." Said Minho in a taunting voice.

"I do not have a crush on the greenie, but she does look familiar to me," said Newt.

"Yeah I know what you mean, I've seen her before." Said Minho

"What? You have?" asked Newt.

"Oh, of course I've seen her before. In my dreams, I'm kissing her." Said Minho with a laugh.

"Whatever Shank, I'm going to go now. Don't dream about me Minho." Said Newt trying to play it cool. Newt didn't know where he knew her from, but he had mixed feelings about the girl. He wanted to go up and kiss but then he wanted to just stay there in the box and hold her until she woke up. Newt didn't know what to expect from the girl, but he hoped that she would remember him. Newt walked all the way to the council hall think about her.

"Finally you showed up, I thought we were going to have to carry you over here," said Nick.

"Why would you do that?" asked Newt.

"Well we saw the way you looked at the new Greenie,"said Frypan.

"I think I know her," blurted out Newt.

"What do you mean you think you know her?" asked Alby.

"Well when I saw her face I recognized her," said Newt like the topic was nothing, but Alby didn't think the topic was anything.

"So do you know her or not?" asked Alby.

"I don't know I just recognized her face," said Newt getting frustrated by Alby's questions.

"Okay, if you remember anything you come tell me or Nick" said Alby.

"Okay," said Newt, wishing that he could remember the girl.

Then someone came bursting in."She's alive!" screamed one of the med-jacks named Jeff.

"Is she awake?" asked Alby. Newt was bursting inside with excitement, probably every Glader was too.

"Yes and she has Wes in a headlock saying she will kill him if she doesn't see the leader and finds out where she is." Said Jeff laughing.

"Ha, so that's how girls are then, does she remember anything?" asked Alby fast walking with Jeff in the front. Newt, of course was behind Alby and Jeff, everyone else followed them.

"She doesn't remember anything only her name," said Jeff opening the door of the hospital door for all the keepers, the Gladers had to wait outside.

"What's her name?" asked Newt desperately.

"Gemma" said Jeff.


	3. Chapter 3

The Glade 3

Newt felt light headed after he heard her name. _Gemma_. He had heard her name before. Her name echoed in his head. _Gemma._ It was kind of like she was whispering her name into his ear. _Gemma._ Newt stood inside the door way of the hospital, blocking everyone's way inside.

"Newt, man are you going to go inside? "Asked Nick.

"Uh, yeah sorry I was just think," said Newt walking inside the hospital room. He stopped again when he saw her. She had Wes in a headlock and had a machete in the other. Wes looked like he was enjoying the way she had him, he was under her arm. Newt finally saw her eyes, they were brown but had a little spec of green. She looked beautiful, like she never needed make-up to make her pretty. Newt didn't realize that he was staring at her face while the other were probably starring at her chest. Then Newt expected the least expect she looked at him with a curious face. They locked eyes like they knew each other. Everyone saw that they were looking at each other.

"Do you know him?" asked Alby.

"I think," said Gemma. She spoke English fluently, he thought she would at least have an accent, you probably wouldn't know that she was Hispanic but her golden brown skin gave her away.

"Newt, do you know her?" asked Alby. Getting close to Gemma, but Gemma realized and pulled Wes closer to her. Wes didn't seem to be in pain but he was enjoying the moment.

"Come closer and I will kill him and you will be next," threaten Gemma. Newt found that kind of attractive.

"I don't know, I feel like I've seen her before." Said Newt feeling dumb. He really wanted to remember her.

"Let me talk to him alone," said Gemma surprising everyone, especially Newt.

"How do I know that you're not going to try to hurt him," asked Alby.

"She won't, right?" said Newt

"Right," said Gemma. After that everyone left, so did Wes. Wes said that he forgave her and she said that if Wes or Jeff ever touch her again that she will cut off their hands. It was only Newt and Gemma in the room, Gemma even put her machete away.

"So," said Gemma.

"Yeah," said Newt wishing she would talk more.

"Where am I?" asked Gemma like she was going to cry.

"I wish I could answer that, why do you look so familiar?" asked Newt.

"I don't know, why do you look so familiar?" they both laughed at her question.

Newt ended up telling her everything they knew about the Glade, the Maze.

"So were pretty much stuck here until one of the runners find a way out of the maze," said Gemma.

"Yeah that's about it," said Newt.

"What do you do?" asked Gemma.

"Well I'm the keeper of the runners," said Newt.

"If you ever find a way out, you come tell me first, okay?" said Newt.

"How about this because I will get in trouble if I don't tell Alby or Nick, but you will be one of the first I tell, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Do you think that guy Alby hates me?" asked Gemma.

"No, he's probably frustrated with you but it's not your fault, you didn't know anything about us or this place," said Newt.

"Well I don't want to be through into the Maze for 'harming a fellow Glader' rule," said Gemma using the air quotations sarcastic.

"Trust me the other Gladers don't want you go," said Newt.

"Why?" asked Gemma.

"Well you're really pretty and you're the only girl here and they all think that they have a chance with you," said Newt. Then Newt saw Gemma blush and he didn't think she could get more beautiful be she did and he swore she looked like a Greek goddess.

"Well thank you, but no they don't have a chance with me," said Gemma, kind of a disappointment for Newt.

"But someone else might," said Gemma. Newt was going to say something but Alby came in.

"Oh good your calmed down a bit," said Alby.

"I'd watch it big boy," said Gemma making Newt laugh, but Alby didn't find it amusing.

"Well I just came in to tell you guys that we are having another gathering" said Alby.

"What for?" asked Newt.

"It's for the girl, where deciding whether we should keep her or put her out in the Maze, "said Alby.


	4. Chapter 4

The Glade 4

"Alby you're being ridiculous, why would you throw her in the Maze by herself." Said Newt getting mad at Alby.

"She hurt a fellow Glader, that's against the rules," said Alby.

"Oh, bloody please, it's not like Wes didn't enjoy it," said Newt.

"Well discuss this in council hall," said Alby.

"Are they really going to throw me into the Maze? Because if they are I rather get killed, here take my knife and slice my throat open," said Gemma passing Newt her machete.

"No I will not bloody kill you, but one vote can change everything so don't worry I won't let them take you to the Maze to die, if you go then I'll come with you." Said Newt, making his way to the council hall.

"Why are you protecting me? I'm not complaining, but I want to know why?" asked Gemma.

"I saw you in the box and I saw your face… and I think we should get going," said Newt.

"No, please tell me," asked Gemma. Newt was sure that he was not going to tell Gemma that he liked her so he told her a lie.

"I saw your face and you looked hopeless and I know how it feels to be hopeless," said Newt and they stared walk to council hall together.

"Why in the bloody earth would you want to throw her in the Maze by herself?" asked Newt.

"Newt, what you don't understand is that she could hurt us all," said Alby.

"Oh bloody please Alby, do you really think she would kill us all and live here by herself? That the most ridiculous thing I have ever bloody heard." Said Newt.

"Fine will take a vote, if you want the girl to stay go to Newt's side and if you want to girl to leave come on my side only keepers can vote in this Gathering," said Alby. There was only one boy on Alby's side and of course the boy was Gally. Gally was always on Alby's side, it was kind of like Alby was the teacher and Gally was the teacher's pet. On Newt's side was Frypan, Ben, Newt, Jeff, and Nick. It was obvious that the boys didn't want the girl to leave. Newt ended up winning and Alby called him to the side to talk.

"Newt, you know the reason why I had to do that right?" asked Alby.

"No, I really don't know why you wanted to have a gathering based on what she did, if I was her I would have took Jeff in my other arm," said Newt.

"I don't want her to go either but if I didn't have a gathering then it would look like every Shank could do anything they want and we both know that can't be happing around here." Said Alby.

"I understand but you shouldn't be telling this to me, go tell Gemma what your telling me," Newt said pointing at her, she was just sitting by herself while the Gladers tried to work up confidence to go ask her out.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her but if she tries to stab me she goes into the Maze," said Alby getting up to go talk to Gemma. Newt didn't know how to place Gemma into his life, was she his friend or something more? Did Newt want her to be something more? Did Gemma want Newt something more than a friend? Newt didn't know, all he knew was that he needed to take a shower, so he walked out to the bathroom.

 **Gemma's point of view**

She saw Newt walk out of the gathering room, she didn't know if she should follow him or stay here. She decide to stay at the gathering room until someone told her to leave. Then she saw her worst enemy coming towards her.

"Newt said that I should tell you this instead of me telling him," said Alby taking a seat next to me.

"What did you tell Newt?" asked Gemma.

"I told him that I didn't want you to go to the Maze by yourself," said Alby.

"Then why did you have a gathering? You obviously wanted me gone." Said Gemma.

"Well I had to take action and I can't let people think that they can do whatever they want. That's not it works here." Said Alby.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't react normal but if you didn't know I woke up with two boys looking over me and probably wondering how I look with my clothes off," said Gemma getting mad at the memory.

"Well the boys don't know much about girls-"

"Yeah but it doesn't mean they can look at my body, Alby. Believe it or not but I have feeling." Said Gemma

"Okay I'm sorry but I had to take action," said Alby.

"Okay I understand but if Jeff or Wes come near me I will cut their hands off and I don't care if you guys have to throw me into the Maze for that," said Gemma.

"Good that, I'll inform them," said Alby

"Thank you,"

"You should get some sleep," said Alby.

"I don't know where to go," said Gemma.

"I'll take you to the bathroom so you can take a shower and Newt will take you to your room," said Alby.

"I thought everyone slept outside?" asked Gemma.

"You have the option, but for you I think it's better if you sleep inside a room," said Alby.

"Yeah that sounds good." Alby. Gemma went to go take a shower and got new clothes that were a little big but fit fine, when she got outside Newt was waiting next to the door.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," said Newt.

"…"

"Did you have a good shower?" asked Newt. In his mind he was shaming himself.

"Uh, yeah it was good," said Gemma.

"That's good, do you want to go to your room?" asked Newt.

"Yeah, sure," said Gemma as they walked to the inside of the homestead.

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Glade 5

"So this is the room," said Gemma. The thing they called a room was barely standing and the bed looked like someone was slaughtered in it.

"I know it's not pretty but it's all we got," said Newt.

"Let me look at your room," asked Gemma.

"What? You don't want to look at my room," said Newt trying to keep her out of his room.

"Where's it at?" asked Gemma.

"Next to yours," said Newt. Gemma walked past Newt to the next room and saw what was inside the room.

"Really?" said Gemma laughing.

"I'm sorry but I like to have a clean room," said Newt admitting.

"Well why doesn't my room look like this?" asked Gemma.

"Uh, you got here last minute and this is the last room on this level," said Newt.

"Why can't I got to a different level?" asked Gemma.

"He wants you to be on the same level as me, because some Shanks can come up and try see you and Alby trusts me to keep you safe," said Newt.

"So you're going to make me sleep in that disgusting room?" asked Gemma.

"You kind of have to unless you want the Bloody Shanks to come and look at you at night," said Newt.

"Uh, why can't you sleep in the other room and I sleep in your room," suggested Gemma.

"Why are you so complicated?" chuckled Newt.

"Why do you have such a clean room?" asked Gemma, giving Newt a smirk.

"Fine you can sleep here but I will sleep in the floor," said Newt.

"Come on Newt, we both can fit in the bed. Don't be ridiculous," said Gemma. Newt did what Gemma demanded and got on the left side of the bed well Gemma got in on the right side and she acted like nothing was happing between then. She started a conversation on the Gladers and Newt did most of the talking. After a while he heard her fall asleep so he stopped talking and tried to go to sleep.

The next morning they woke up and got ready to go to work, Gemma was going to work with Newt in the fields for a while or until things cooled down. They barely started working and he heard Gemma was already complaining to Zart, the other field worker that was nice to her.

"Uh, Newt why can't we take a break?" asked Gemma for the hundrth time.

"Fine, take your bloody break" said Newt going off to take a walk to the woods. Newt hated it when he got mad, it's like every single little thing annoyed him.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Gemma.

"Don't know, he gets like this every once in a while," said Zart handing Gemma a cup of water.

"Thanks," said Gemma. Did she make him mad? Was he tied of her? Gemma didn't know but she was going to find out. Gemma followed Newt into the woods and saw him take a seat next to the pound. He sat on a big rock.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Gemma out loud. Newt did a little jump when he heard Gemma asked the question.

"No," was all Newt said.

"Then why did you storm off?" asked Gemma pushing Newt buttons.

"Here's the thing Gemma, we both hand changes differently" started Newt," you push them aside and act like nothing happened and look pretty while you do it. But I walk into them and I try to focus on them and continue with my life but with you here it's kind of hard to focus on it."

"So I annoy you?" said Gemma. "Newt, do you think I volunteered to come here and live with boys? Do you think I like it? Do you think I like it here?" said Gemma with a shakey voice.

"Gemma I didn't-"started Newt.

"No it's okay Newt, I understand that I annoy you," said Gemma walking away. Newt didn't see Gemma for the rest of the day.

 **Gemma's point of view**

Why did Newt think that? Am I really that annoying? Those thoughts went through Gemma's mind as she made her way to go cry in the bathroom. Gemma couldn't work in the felids any more, Newt was at the felids. Where could she work? Gemma thought some more and decide to go to Alby.

"Alby can I talk to you?" asked Gemma.

"Uh, yeah what do you need?" asked Alby.

"I need a new job, a runner is preferable," said Gemma.

Alby laughed for a minute, "You want to be a runner?"

"Yes."

"Why? You work with Newt in the felids?"

"That's the reason why," said Gemma.

"Newt's the reason why? What did he do?" asked Alby.

As much as Gemma was made at him, she didn't want to get him in trouble so she made up a lie, "well I want to give him a break from me."

"Okay I'll talk to Minho and see what I can do but for today, just take the day off," said Alby waking off.


	6. Chapter 6

The Glade 6

Gemma ended up getting her own room, the room was a floor above her old room. Alby said that Minho agreed to help her become a runner but Minho said that I had to listen to him when were in the Maze. Gemma agreed because she wanted to get away from Newt and if going to the Maze meant getting away from Newt then she had to do it.

 **Newt's point of view**

Why was he so stupid? Newt kept thinking thoughts like these in his head until he went to sleep. When he woke up and found out that Gemma asked to be a runner. Newt tried to look for Gemma during breakfast but Alby said that she went to go eat in her room.

"Did you two get in a fight?" asked Minho.

"You could say that," said Newt while he ate some of Frypans bacon.

"Explain it to us," said Minho spitting out bits of bacon.

"Well, she was annoying me about wanting a break and I said fine and walked off to the woods and she followed me and I said somethings and she got mad and said somethings and she walked away and stopped talking to me, and I don't know what I did wrong." Said Newt.

"See Newt the problem is that you don't know how to talk to girls," said Minho like he knew what he was talking about. Alby came and sat by them and asked if they were going to help him throw one of the Gladers that broke the rules into the Maze.

"I guess I can help you," said Newt.

"Can't, I said I would help Gemma get ready for tomorrow," said Minho acting like it was nothing.

"Can I help you out with Gemma?" asked Newt.

"I'll ask her if she wants you near her but if she says no, then I'm sorry," said Minho walking off to go get Gemma.

Minho found Gemma in her room and walked in on her crying, he didn't mean to walk in on purpose but he should have thought about it. When Minho walked in Gemma quickly got out and wiped her face while Minho just stood there not knowing what to do so he said he was sorry.

"It's okay, I didn't expect you to come here so fast," said Gemma putting on her shoes.

"Is this about Newt?" asked Minho.

"Maybe," said Gemma whipping her face.

"He asked if he could come with us to the Maze tomorrow, what should I tell him?" asked Minho.

"Tell him," started Gemma, "tell him that he annoys me" said Gemma coldly.

"Isn't that a little harsh?" asked Minho.

"No, that's what he told me, so I'm returning his words back," said Gemma getting up to go out.

They both went outside and saw that they were throwing the boy who tried to drown another Glader in the pound, into the Maze.

"Has anyone ever made it alive?" asked Gemma.

"No, the Grievers usually get them and the next day we find their clothes somewhere in the Maze," said Minho.

"When do the Grievers come out?" asked Gemma getting worried.

"Don't worry Shank, they come out at night," said Minho. Then at that moment when Gemma was looking at the Keepers throw out the boy, her eyes met with Newt's and he looked like he saw a ghost. For a second Gemma thought she should go over there to talk to him, but then she remembered what he did to her. Did he not like her? She liked him a lot. Gemma just shrugged it off and continued to walk forward with Minho. They got to the map room and Minho showed Gemma everything in the map room and made her memorize all the changes in the Maze. They got done around dinner time and they started to walk out and stopped when Newt showed up. Newt was trying to talk to Gemma but Gemma said she had to go take a shower. Gemma walked away while Newt and Minho stayed back.

"Why won't she talk to me?" asked Newt.

"Don't know man, but when I can into her room she was crying and I asked why she was crying and she said you," said Minho.

"Really?" asked Newt.

"Yeah and then I told her that you asked to come to the Maze tomorrow and she said that 'no, he annoys me' and I said that that wasn't a little harsh and she said 'no, I'm just returning hos words'," said Minho as they walked back to the Glade.

Newt didn't eat his food that night, when they asked him what was wrong he would say "I missed up" was all he said. After dinner Newt went to go take a shower and saw Gemma come out of the girl's bathroom and she saw him but she walked away to the Homestead. Newt didn't want to make her madder so he just went in and took his shower and went to bed in his room.

Later in the night Newt heard a knock on his door and went to open it but forgot he was only wearing his boxers. He opened the door and saw the least expecting person in his doorway.

 **Please Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Glade 7

What was she doing here? Would she get in trouble by Alby? Newt didn't know what to do. Should he huge her? Newt didn't know what to do but he did know that she looked really cute in her pajamas. She was wearing cotton shorts and a loose tank top. That's when Newt realized that not only was he staring at her he didn't have on a shirt or pants.

"Can we talk?" whispered Gemma.

"Um, yeah let me just put on some pants and a shirt," said Newt.

"It's okay you don't have to change, I don't plan on staying here long," said Gemma.

"Okay," said Newt getting under the covers of his bed. He patted for Gemma to sit next to him on the bed, she accepted.

"So…" said Newt.

"Yeah…" said Gemma.

"You came so I think you should say what you want to say, I won't interrupt I promise," said Newt holding up his pinky, and Gemma held up hers and they locked their pinky's.

"I just came to say that I'm sorry if I said anything that offended you," said Gemma looking down at her hands.

"Can I talk?" asked Newt. Gemma nodded.

"First of all I'm the one that should be sorry and I've been a complete Shank to you since you've came and I know that it's not your fault because they put us here, and I don't know why I freak out like that." Said Newt looking at Gemma's eyes, the moonlight reflected on her eyes. It was all the light they needed in the room.

"Well I said somethings too," said Gemma looking at Newt's eyes.

"What did you say?" asked Newt.

"Well Minho asked me that you wanted to come with us to the Maze in the morning and he asked me if it was okay and I said no because your-"

"Annoying," finished Newt with a smirk.

"Yes, did Minho tell you?" asked Gemma looking away from Newt's face.

"Yes he told me, and the other part," said Newt, still looking at her face.

"Yeah, well you deserved it," said Gemma looking up to Newt.

"I did deserve, actually I bloody deserve a lot more so hit me with mean comments," said Newt.

"Okay, um I don't know what to say," said Gemma.

"Well there's probably something you don't like about me, just use the things you don't like about me as mean comments." Said Newt.

"Well, I hate it when… okay let me think," said Gemma.

"Let me help you," said newt," I hate it when I get mad, I hate it when I'm mean to Gemma."

"Oh, I hate that too," said Gemma smiling.

"I also hate when I fall hard for girls like Gemma," said Newt, not realizing what he said. Then for a second everything went black. Newt didn't know what was going to happen after, so he just thought about the present. He kissed Gemma and he thought that she wouldn't kiss him back, but she did and it was amazing. She pressed her body against his and he had his hands wrapped around her body, one hand on her small back the other tangled in her hair. Gemma's tongue was inside of Newt's mouth. One of Gemma's hands was on Newt's chest. Newt pulled Gemma down on the bed so Newt was on top of Gemma. He took of her shirt and threw it on the floor.

"I'm sorry for hurting you," said Newt. Remembering how he hurt her.

"It's forgotten," said Gemma giving Newt a kiss. Newt took her pants off and I'll let you imagine the rest.

When Newt woke up and his arms we're around Gemma's body. Newt couldn't be any happier, he was done fighting with Gemma, and they made up.

"Good morning," whispered Newt into Gemma's ear.

"Hi," said Gemma. She got out and walked to Newts side of the bed and sat on his lap and kissed him. But of course Minho had to come in and interrupt and take Gemma away from Newt. Gemma left to go change while Minho stayed and waited for Gemma to come back.

"So you two made up? I'm guessing" said Minho sarcastically.

"Yes we did," said Newt smiling at the memories from last night.

"Newt, why are you smiling like an idiot?" asked Minho.

"If we ever get out of here and you meet a girl, then you'll know how it feels to like someone," said Newt. Gemma came back a couple of minutes later wearing her running clothes. She was wearing rolled up pants that came to her ankle and a lose shirt and her running shoes. They were about to leave and Gemma told Minho to go out first, he did as told and Gemma went to go give Newt a kiss before she left.

"Bye," she said as she left.

"Bye, be careful." Said Newt as she left.

Just as they were stepping inside the Maze, Gemma had regrets, and Minho could see through her and he asked her what was wrong.

"I don't, I just have a weird feeling about this," said Gemma as they went through a corner.

About an hour later they stopped to have lunch and something caught Minho's eye. Minho went to go check out the thing while Gemma stayed back finishing up her lunch. Gemma was just sitting and eating her lunch, about two minutes later she heard Minho scream. The scream was more like a painful scream than a scared scream. Gemma got up and gathered their things and we to go find Minho. Gemma was lost she didn't see what way Minho went so she just screamed out Minho, he screamed back and she realized he went to the left wall so she followed and took a left and found Minho on the floor screaming in pain. Then she saw someone. That person stabbed Minho in the thigh.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead." Said Gemma getting down on one knee to help Minho.

 **Please review guys! I know your there!**


	8. Chapter 8

The Glade 8

"I'm surprised you remembered me," smirked Justin, "You were the news of the Glade."

"I thought you were dead?" asked Gemma, she thought that they had sent the boy into the Maze for trying to drown a boy.

"Do I look dead to you?" asked Justin sarcastically.

Gemma ignored the question and got down to help Minho who was in pain. When she saw his thigh Gemma knew that she couldn't do anything but apply pressure. So she cut a piece of her shirt and wrapped it around Minho's thigh while he screamed. Justin was just standing there watching Gemma trying to cure Minho. When Gemma finished she tried to get Minho on his feet but Justin got in the way.

"Can you move?" asked Gemma.

"Do you want to know why I stabbed Minho and not you?" asked Justin.

"No I don't want to know, I just want to get Minho to the Glade," said Gemma pushing Justin out of the way, but Justin stood in the same spot.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyway," said Justin smiling, "well my fellow Glader, Minho voted against me Minho wanted me gone from the Glade, and the truth is that nobody like the other Shank. I was doing a favor for everyone, I was the one who tried to drown him. Minho found me and turned me in, then Newt came up with the decision to throw me into the Maze." Said Justin with a quiver in his voice.

"If I had the chance, I would stab Newt too," said Justin. What Justin had just said ticked Gemma off, really bad. Gemma put Minho down on the floor and got back up and punched Justin in the face. Justin was not expecting the punch, but he reacted fast and grab his knife and cut Gemma in the arm. Gemma flinched in pain but grab her machete and gave Justin another punch to the stomach and Justin landed on the floor. Minho was far from getting hurt again. Gemma sat on top of Justin and had her machete close to his throat.

"If you move, I will kill you," said Gemma.

"I don't believe you," said Justin getting his knife closer to Gemma's arm. Justin did the unthinkable and stabbed Gemma again in her arm and the cut was deeper than the other one. Gemma warned him and pushed her machete into his throat. She saw the blood oozing out of his throat, she got off of Justin and went to Minho. Minho saw everything.

"Are you okay?" asked Gemma.

"Yeah, are you?" asked Minho.

"I'm fine, we have to go now," said Gemma lifting Minho up.

"Okay…" said Minho. They walked past Justin's lifeless body and Gemma picked up her machete from Justin's throat.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," said Gemma lifting up Minho.

"You shouldn't be, he could have killed us both," said Minho.

"Yeah… how long until the doors close?" asked Gemma.

"We have 30 minutes and were about 10 minutes away," said Minho.

"Do you think we'll make it in time?" asked Gemma getting worried.

"Maybe," said Minho. They tried to go fast but with Minho's thigh cut and Gemma's arm cut's, they were slowed down.

With 15 minutes left, the north door was filled with Gladers outside. Newt was there and he looked worried. We she saw him his face lit up.

"Hey I see someone!" screamed out one of the Gladers. Everyone looked up, they got closer and saw that Gemma was carrying Minho. Someone called the Med-jacks. When they got to the Glade Gemma gave Minho to one of the Med-jacks and went to Newt. Newt saw her and hugged her.

"You're bleeding," said Newt.

"Yeah, we saw Justin in the Maze and he stabbed Minho then he fought with me and I killed him…" said Gemma starting to cry.

"Hey look at me," said Newt, "you had to do what you had to do." Said Newt hugging Gemma. Newt walked her to the hospital and they fixed her cuts, but told her that she would have to spend the night in the hospital with Minho. They put Minho on medication so he was sleeping but they said that he would be okay.

"I'm going to go so you can get some sleep," said Newt giving Gemma a kiss on her head.

"You're not going to stay?" asked Gemma.

"You should get some sleep and if I sleep here tonight you won't fall asleep," said Newt getting up from the chair next to Gemma's bed.

"I promise that I will fall asleep," begged Gemma.

"You promise?" asked Newt.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'm going to go get a sleeping bag," said Newt. Newt came back a couple of minutes later and found Gemma sleeping. He looked over to Minho who was asleep as well. Newt went over to Gemma and gave her a kiss on her head. He put his sleeping bag down on the floor, and he slowly fell asleep.

Later that night, Gemma woke Newt up. Gemma was crying and Newt couldn't understand why she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" asked Newt, he was hugging her while she sobbed.

"I remember them," said Gemma in between sobs.

"What do you mean?" asked Newt.

"They're going to kill me," Gemma said finally.


	9. Chapter 9

The Glade 9

Newt couldn't believe what he was hearing. They're going to take her away from him. Newt couldn't let that happen. She was the only thing he had. The only thing Wicked hadn't taken away from him... for now.

"What do you mean they're going to kill you?" asked Newt with a quivery voice.

"In my dream I saw the people that work at Wicked and I saw a boy and girl, the boy had dark brown hair, brown eyes and the girl had dark brown hair and blue eyes." Said Gemma.

"What else do you remember," asked Newt, the more they talked the more he held her closer to him.

"Their watching us," said Gemma in between sobs, "I saw in the screen it showed my face and it said 'to be killed'," said Gemma.

"What if they just put that there to scare you?" asked Newt.

"Why would they do that? Do you think they were kidding when they brought 20 boys and one girl into a Maze and left them with nothing of their memories?" Asked Gemma. Newt didn't say anything he just held Gemma close to him. Wicked took everything from Newt, his family, his childhood, his memories, his life, but Newt was for sure that they weren't going to take away the love of his life.

The next day Newt woke up and Gemma wasn't next to him. He stared to panic but then he heard Minho talk.

"She's in her room Shank," said Minho trying to get up from his bed.

"Thank you," said Newt getting up from the bed but Minho said something else.

"Tell her thank you for not leaving me in the Maze," said Minho looking down at his thigh.

"I will," said Newt grabbing his shoes and running out the door. Newt found Gemma in her bed in the homestead, she was crying, a lot. Newt didn't say anything all he did was hug her, he hugged her until he could feel her heart beat. They slowly fell asleep again.

When Newt woke up, Gemma was still sleeping and he didn't want to wake her up so he stayed still. Newt got bored after a while so he started noticing little features of her face. She had a small mole next her left eye, her hair was medium brown, and her lips were dark pink. This might be the last day Newt will ever see Gemma again. Newt was going to do everything he could to save Gemma. Even if it meant scarifying himself.

When Gemma woke up they both decide to go tell Alby everything.

"Do you think he'll say I'm overreacting?" asked Gemma as they left the Homestead.

"No Alby's not that mean," said Newt, he took Gemma's hand and locked it with his. Gemma smiled at him. That was the first time Newt saw her smile in four days, a real smile not a forced one. When they got to Alby, they told him everything Gemma saw in her dream and what the screen said. Alby didn't say anything for a minute.

"I'm sorry but I can't do anything Gemma," said Alby.

"I understand I just wanted to tell you so you could know if something happens to me," said Gemma with a sad voice.

"Really? Can't you keep her safe from everyone in the Glade?" asked Newt getting mad.

"Newt, if I we're to do that I would have to take her away from you and I know that you don't want Gemma taken away from you," said Alby coldly. Newt didn't say anything after that, all he did was nod.

They made their way back to the middle of the Glade and decided to go have breakfast. Newt didn't eat any of his breakfast, neither did Gemma. They decided to go visit Minho in the hospital, one of the med-jacks came and told them that Minho was awake and that they could go in and see him. When they got inside they saw Minho, Minho was the only one in the hospital room.

"How are you feeling Minho?" asked Newt taking a seat next to Minho's bed.

"How do I look to you, shank?" said Minho with a hint of sarcasm.

"I was just asking to be nice," said Newt.

"I know and I'm sorry it's just that I don't have anyone to talk to, besides the med-jacks," said Minho looking down at his legs. "I don't know man, I'm starting to think that nobody likes me, no one has come to see if I was okay," started Minho, " people probably think that I'm faking everything."

"Minho why do you care about what people think of you?" asked Gemma.

"Well I live in a Glade filled with twenty boys and one girl, I would like to have at least two friends," said Minho.

"You have Newt and me, who else do you need?" asked Gemma.

"Well what's going to happen when you two leave me to go kiss in the woods?" asked Minho.

"We wouldn't go kiss in the woods Minho, we'd go kiss in are rooms," said Newt with a smirk.

"No we would stay here with you and help you recover," said Gemma trying to change the subject. "When do you get the bandages off?" asked Gemma.

"In a mouth, that is if I'm lucky," said Minho. When Minho was showing Newt and Gemma his scar on his thigh, they heard the loud sound of the box coming up.

"Isn't it too early for the box to come up?" asked Minho.

"Yeah, I'll be back you two stay here" said Newt disappearing threw the door.

 **Thank you for the review** **Mazerunner fan!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Glade 10

When Newt left the room Gemma could hear shouts outside in the Glade.

"What do you think is happening out there?" asked Minho.

"I don't know I would check but Newt said to stay inside," said Gemma.

"Do you like him or do you think of him as a friend?" asked Minho.

"Uh, I like him a lot, why do you ask?" said Gemma giving Minho a weird look.

"Well I see the way Newt looks at you and if you don't like him then you shouldn't lead him on," said Minho.

"Well I do like him a lot and thank you for worrying about him, I might not be here to worry about him." Said Gemma.

"What do you mean you won't be here to take care of Newt?" asked Minho. Gemma explained to Minho about what she saw in her dream and that they were going to kill her. Minho didn't say anything for a minute.

"I'm sorry," said Minho.

"Well what can I do," said Gemma.

"I know but-"started Minho but was cut off by a Newt.

"Wicked brought you something," said Newt coming inside the hospital. Gemma didn't know what to say or do. All she did was stand up still while Newt tried to explain what happened.

"The box came up and nobody was in the box, the only thing inside the box was a small box," said Newt, Gemma tried to listen to Newt but all she could think about was the small box they found.

"What's in the box?" asked Minho.

"We don't know, the box won't open," said Newt.

"Why?" asked Gemma.

"We don't know, but Alby thinks it's because we tried opening it and he thinks you should open it but I told him no," said Newt.

"Let me see the box," said Gemma.

"Gemma, you don't have to do this, "said Newt.

"Newt I'm sorry but if this means that I have to die to save all of you guys then I would do it in a heartbeat," said Gemma giving Newt a serious face.

"Okay…"said Newt going out of the door of the hospital. Gemma gave Minho a look and said bye. When Gemma left the hospital she caught up with Newt. Newt didn't say anything but Gemma knew that he was mad, Gemma didn't care. If Gemma had to die to save Newt, she would do it in a heartbeat. She grabbed Newts hand and locked her fingers with his. Newt looked back and gave her a weak smile. They got to the box and saw Alby.

"Is she going to do it?" asked Alby.

"Yes, yes she is going to do it." Said Gemma giving Alby a dirty look. Gemma looked at the box, she squeezed Newt hand. Newt whispered in her ear," You don't have to do this."

"I know but I want to," said Gemma whispering back in Newt's ear. Gemma let go of Newt's hand and went inside the big box. Gemma saw the small metal box. The box was made of metal or some kind of strong metal. The box had to be lifted, Newt said that the other Gladers have tried to lift it but the box wouldn't open. Gemma tried to lift the box up. She hoped the box wouldn't lift up. The box lifted up. There was a blue button. Gemma didn't know what to do, should she press it? Should she leave it alone? Gemma didn't know so she looked at Newt first then at Alby.

"Do I press it?" asked Gemma.

"Um, I think?" questioned Alby. Gemma did as she was told. She got down on one knee and pressed the button. She expected something to come at her, but all she got was a loud noise. The noise was everywhere in the Glade. Gemma quickly covered her ears, she got out of the big box and Newt gave her a hand. When Gemma got out of the big box the sound went off. Alby looked terrified, you couldn't really picture his face. His face was a mixture of hope, frustration, and anger.

"Everyone get back to work!" yelled Alby. "I want all the keepers in the gathering room. Gemma you too." added Alby. Newt gave Gemma a look. Gemma was scared out of her mind, all she wanted to do was go take a nap. Newt all of a sudden pulled her into a hug. Gemma needed that hug, bad. She wanted to cry. But she didn't want Newt to see her cry so she hold it in.

"Are you okay?" asked Newt.

"Yeah," said Gemma, but Newt knew Gemma wasn't okay. Gemma took Newt's hand and he locked his fingers with hers. They slowly made their way to the Gathering house.

 **Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

The Glade 11

They got inside the Gathering room. Gemma saw all the keepers talking. They stopped talking once they realized that she got there. Alby looked mad, he looked like he had given up on hope. She took a seat next to Newt in one of the chairs.

"Why are we here Alby?" asked Frypan.

"I'll tell you why we're here," started Alby."I think Gemma is hiding something," said Alby. What Alby had just said made Gemma furious.

"So you think I'm hiding something? I bet you think I volunteered to come here, right?" Gemma asked Alby. Gemma really wanted to get up from her chair and hit Alby in his face.

"No, what I'm saying is that I think you know something," said Alby.

"Are you trying to say that you think I know something but _you_ really know something?" questioned Gemma, then all the keepers including Newt started to laugh. Gemma didn't find anything funny, she gave all the keepers a serious face. Newt saw that Gemma wasn't happy so he tried to stop laughing.

"Can someone tell me why this is so funny?" asked Alby. Nick decided to answer Alby.

"The reason it's funny is because you're accusing Gemma of knowing things and she's accusing you of blaming her because you know things, you understand?" asked Nick.

"No and I don't care, and I want to have a vote," said Alby.

"What for?" asked Newt.

"I've been thinking that we should do something about Gemma," said Alby. Newt looked like he had just been shot by someone, Gemma couldn't believe what she was hearing. She got up from her seat and went over to Alby and whispered something in his ear.

"Listen up you pig, we both know why you're doing this, "whispered Gemma. "If you ever threaten Newt, or me again I will tell everyone who you are and they will kill you. Just think what they would do to someone who works with Wicked." Alby was left speechless, he couldn't do anything to her, and she knew his secret. But the question is how?

*** _Back when Gemma had the dream that Wicked killed her***_

 **Gemma's point of view**

Gemma couldn't believe what she had seen in her dream. She saw Alby working with Wicked. Alby was the one who sent her the message that she was going to be killed. She realized that she woke up crying, and Newt was next to her. He quickly got up and went to hug her. Gemma couldn't tell him that Alby was working with Wicked. Alby already hated Gemma, she needed the information to use it as protection. Gemma needed to find Alby and tell him that she knew his secret, but with Newt with her all the time how was she going to tell him. Not that she didn't like having Newt next to her all the time. But she needed to talk to Alby.

One of the questions that Gemma wanted an answer was, where they really going to kill her?

*** _Back in the present_ ***

This was the time to tell Alby what she knew, she told him in the most threatening was she could. In front of everyone that he knew. Gemma gave Alby a smile and walked away. Gemma couldn't look back but if she could she could tell Alby wanted to strangle her. She walked out not even telling Newt where she was going, Newt stayed back to find out what she told Alby because Gemma wasn't going to tell Newt.

Gemma decided that she was going to visit Minho and spend as much time she could with him. Minho was sad because nobody would visit him in the hospital. She got there and Minho was sleeping so she took a chair and put it next to Minho's bed and tried to take a nap but Newt woke her up in a matter of minutes.

"I'm sorry I woke you up but I thought this was important," said Newt gabbing another chair and putting it next to Gemma's. "Alby's scared of you, what did you tell him?" asked Newt.

"Do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?" asked Gemma.

"I can go get one," said Newt getting up.

"Thank you, "said Gemma, she wasn't going to tell Newt but she was going to write it down. If she happened to die or get killed, Newt would know the truth, the note would have everything. He came back a minute later. Minho started to move around until Gemma put a hand on his shoulder. That woke him up, he was confused for a minute but realized that she wasn't going to do anything to him.

"What happened at the gathering?" asked Minho. Minho said that one of the med-jacks had told him everything. Gemma said that nothing important happened, but Newt said that Gemma won't tell him what she said in Alby's ear. Gemma finally told him that she would say something. Gemma had just finished writing the note she had written for Newt.

"Here, don't open it, open it when I'm gone okay?" whispered Gemma into Newt's ear. Newt nodded. He wanted to ask more questions but he knew he shouldn't ask.

Gemma gave Newt a kiss on his cheek and paid attention to Minho. Minho did all the talking, he would ask them a question once in a while but he would do all the talking most of the time. Minho slowly went to sleep, Gemma went and gave him a small kiss on his head and told Newt that they should go to sleep. They went to go sleep in Newt's room. When Gemma laid down in Newt's bed she hadn't realized how tired she was. She fell asleep quickly, she didn't even tell Newt goodnight. Newt came in and saw her sleeping and he went to give her a kiss on her cheek. He slowly fell asleep.

 **Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate them!**


	12. Chapter 12

The Glade 12

Gemma found herself wrapped around Newt. He slept without a shirt on and Gemma couldn't have been more thankful. Gemma started to get up from the bed, but Newt pulled her down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I see you're awake," said Gemma laughing. Newt started to get up from the bed and put on a shirt and pants. Gemma got changed and told Newt that she was going to take a shower. Newt said he would meet up with her at breakfast. Gemma was going to be working with the med-jacks for now, she wasn't going to step another foot into the Maze. She was going to be taking care of Minho and other patients. Gemma went to go take her shower. When she finished, she saw Alby waiting outside for her. Gemma jumped a little when she saw him.

"We need to talk," said Alby in a serious voice. Gemma tried to play it cool and a bit sarcastic.

"Of course we can talk, you can join Newt and I for breakfast," said Gemma walking off, she didn't look like it but her inside were falling apart. Gemma saw Newt at one of the tables talking to Minho, the med-jacks let Minho go around the Glade with a wheelchair. Gemma went to get her food and sat down next to Minho so she could see Newt.  
"Hey," said Gemma sitting down.

"Hi," said Newt smiling. When Newt smiled it felt like the world had stopped spinning and focused right on him.

"Good morning shank," said Minho. Gemma pinched Minho in the arm. She hated it when one of the Gladers called her Shank or other Glader slang.

"What was that for? I was just saying good morning," said Minho rubbing on his arm.

"She doesn't like it when they call her shank or other names," said Newt. Gemma smiled and continued to eat her breakfast while Minho was saying a story that happened at the Glade. When they finished breakfast Gemma told Newt that they would meet up for lunch.

Newt left and Gemma wheeled Minho into the hospital. She helped Minho onto the bed, they talked for a little bit. After a while Gemma asked Minho if he wanted something to eat or drink, and he said water. Gemma got up from her spot and went out to the Glade. She went to the food shack and asked Frypan if she could have a water bottle for Minho, Fry gave her two water bottle and Gemma thanked him. She made her way to the hospital and saw a note on the door. It read

 _Meet me at the pound, get ready to swim. – Newt_

Gemma smiled at the note, this was the first time Newt had given her a note. She was going to be swimming in the pond with Newt. Gemma grabbed the note and walked inside the hospital and gave Minho his water and told him that she was going to leave early to see Newt.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later. Are you coming tomorrow?" asked Minho.

"Yes, we'll see you at dinner," said Gemma. Gemma left right away, she wanted to look nice for Newt but she only had two changes of clothes. She got to the homestead and put on her other pair of clothes, it was a simple gray V-neck shirt and another pair of skinny jeans. She put on the shirt and rolled her pants to her ankles. Gemma let down her hair and went out the door. The pound is inside the woods so it's a five minute walk. When she got inside the woods she heard a sound, like someone stepped on a branch. She kept walking, she thought it was probably an animal. She got to the pound and saw a big rock so she went to sit next to the rock. She heard someone walking and she turned around. She didn't expect to see him here.

"Please don't move, I just want to talk," said the person.


	13. Chapter 13

The Glade 13

Gemma was mad, why did he act like he was Newt? Alby was the one who wrote the letter. He acted like he was Newt.

"What do you want Alby," asked Gemma.

"Can we just talk? Please." Said Alby.

"No," said Gemma getting up from the rock and walked past Alby, but Alby grabbed Gemma by the arm and pulled her back.

"Let go of me," said Gemma trying to escape from Alby's grip.

"No, we have to talk," said Alby pulling Gemma back on the rock. When he let go of Gemma's grip he left a mark that was visible. The mark was really close to her cuts.

"I'm not going to hurt, but if you move I will." Said Alby. There was nothing Gemma could do, if she moved he would hurt her. If she screamed he would hurt her. Gemma was thinking, is this the way she was going to die? It wasn't Wicked that was going to kill her, it was Alby. Nobody knew she was here, besides Minho, but what was Minho going to do with his wheelchair. She sat there and listened to Alby talk.

"Gemma, I didn't do anything wrong-"started Alby but Gemma interrupted him.

"You didn't do anything wrong? Alby, you're helping the people that put us here, and were risking our life's finding a way out and you know the way out and you won't tell us because you're a coward-" said Gemma but she didn't realize that she was screaming it at him. Alby heard everything, the more Gemma talked the louder she got, and Alby couldn't have anyone coming and finding them here so he slapped her. Alby didn't realize how hard he had slapped her, the spot where he had slapped her had turned purple quickly. Alby thought that Gemma can't go back to the Glade like this, they'll find out what happened to her, they'll find out about Alby working with Wicked. Alby had to kill her. Anyway killing Gemma was part of his job. Wicked had told him that they had to get rid of her. Gemma knew too much, before she went into the Maze Gemma had hacked into the Maze files and found out secrets about the Maze, she knew the way out of the Maze. They sent her to the Maze to see if she could help them out, to see if she still remember the way out. Wicked thought Gemma would forget everything after she went into the Maze, but when she started to remember things in her dreams, they knew that they were in trouble. Wicked had told Alby to let Gemma run into the Maze to see if she still knew the way out, but when Justin attacked them Alby knew that she still remembered.

Alby thought fast and grabbed Gemma by the neck and pulled her down on her knees and grabbed her head and put it in the pound, he was drowning her.

 _Meanwhile in the Glade_

Newt had just gotten off working in the fields and decided to visit Minho and Gemma. He made his way to the hospital. He knocked on the door and entered.

"Hey," said Newt walking in.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at the pound with Gemma?" asked Minho.

"What do you mean? She never told me anything," said Newt.

"She said that you put a note on the door and it said to meet you in the pound and get ready to swim," said Minho. Newt looked confused and felt confused.

"I never sent her a note," said Newt.

"Well she must be with someone then," said Minho. Then Newt remembered that Gemma said that she was going to die, someone from Wicked was with her. Newt ran out of the hospital and called for Nick and Frypan to come with him.

"What's wrong?" asked Frypan as they ran towards the pound. Newt didn't answer him, he couldn't. He saw Alby and he didn't know what Alby was doing, but then Alby lifted Gemma head and put it back in the water. Newt ran as fast as he could he. He yelled at Alby, but Alby was worried about Gemma, if she lived she would ruin everything for Wicked and him. So he dumped her whole body in the water. She stopped moving around once Newt got there. Newt pulled Alby back and go inside the water and swam as fast as he could because Gemma's body was sinking. He grabbed a hold of her and swam back up. He put her in the ground and saw that some of the med-jacks where here. Jeff to over and tried to get a pulse. Newt looked around for Alby and saw him tied up next to a tree, Nick was next to him. Newt went up to Alby and hit him hard in the face, Newt wanted to hit him more but Frypan pulled Newt back. Newt didn't care who saw him, Gemma might be dead because of Alby.

"I feel a pulse, we need to take her to the hospital!" yelled out Jeff. Wes lifted Gemma up and walked to the hospital, Newt was behind them. He wanted to cry badly. They got inside the hospital and walked inside.

"Newt I'm sorry but I think its best if you stay outside," said Jeff blocking Newt's way inside the hospital.

"No I left her alone once and look what happened," said Newt, his voice was shaking. He was going to explode. Jeff finally bugged in and went to Gemma. Gemma's pulse was still slow, they gave her CPR but she still wouldn't wake up. They put an IV in her arm to try to wake her up, but she wouldn't. The med-jacks hoped that Gemma wouldn't go into a coma but she did.


	14. Chapter 14

The Glade 14

 _Side note there is spoilers for the Kill order so I request to skip the first paragraph, and remember Wicked is good._

Gemma wanted to wake up, but she couldn't. Gemma started to remember things, like the time she came to Wicked. Her parents worked at Wicked and they got the Flare when Gemma was four. Her parents brought Gemma to work every day so she knew the other kids. Her parents dropped her off and told her sorry but they had to leave her there, they were turning into Cranks. Gemma didn't make friends right away, but she did hit it off with her roommate well. Her name was Deedee. Wicked took Deedee and named her Teresa. Teresa worked for hours in the Wicked headquarters. Teresa and a boy named Thomas. Gemma was lonelier than ever, she would eat her means alone, she had no one to talk to only Teresa. When Teresa came to the room it would be late at night and would leave early in the morning. Teresa couldn't tell Gemma on what they were working on, it was a secret. Thomas, the boy who was always with Teresa, was roommates with two boys. One of the boys had a weird accent, the other one was always sassy. The one with the weird accent name was Newt, Wicked changed his name but he wouldn't tell me because they would get him in trouble. The other boy's name was Minho, Wicked had changed his name too. Wicked didn't change Gemma's name because everyone in Wicked knew her as Gemma. Well Gemma had spent a lot of time with them because they we're trying to find out what their roommates were building. Gemma got close to Newt, she was friends with Minho but Minho would always leave them to go play with the other kids, Newt never left her because he knew that she didn't have anyone. One day when they both were thirteen Newt came inside of Gemma's room and was crying.

"What's wrong?" asked Gemma hugging Newt. He came over to her bed and sat next to her and hugged her. Newt didn't say anything for a while. He finally said something.

"I know what they're doing," said Newt still crying and hugging Gemma. Gemma was very curious and couldn't help but ask.

"Teresa and Tommy made a Maze," said Newt almost in a whisper. He told her everything that happened in the Maze and that they would find a cure for the Flare. Newt said that they had already sent four boys and that he was next.

"You can't go," said Gemma crying with Newt and holding him closer. Newt would hug her back.

"I have too, they said that I'm going in tomorrow, I only have one night left," said Newt trying to control his tears, but he failed.  
"Why don't they take someone else?" asked Gemma crying.

"They can't, they have a line-up, if I don't go I'll mess it up and I'll be a coward," said Newt.

"No, you won't be a coward Newt you're only thirteen you're still a kid," said Gemma looking up at Newt. Newt looked down at her, he didn't want to leave her, who would take care of her? Minho was going to go in the Maze in a couple of months.

"I can get into the computer and change the line-up so you don't have to go," said Gemma getting up and putting on her shoes.

"How are you going to get inside the headquarters?" asked Newt.

"I have Teresa's card," said Gemma. "Come on," said Gemma.

"What if we get caught?" asked Newt getting up from her bed and going out the door.

"Well they can't do anything to you, but I don't care, they could kill me for all I care," said Gemma closing the door. Gemma walked quickly but Newt stayed back, Gemma got tired of telling Newt to hurry so she got his hand and locked their hands together and Gemma pulled him. They got inside the headquarters and nobody was inside.

"What do we do now?" asked Newt getting nervous.

"I'm going to find the computer that has all the information and I'll hack into it," said Gemma sitting in a big chair in front of the computer screen. After many attempts to login inside the computer, she finally got something.

"Look! I can see the line-up!" said Gemma. She was about to read the names but she took out a hair tie and put her hair in a ponytail. She looked at him and smiled, she grabbed his hand and locked her fingers with his. He smiled back at her. She started to read the names out loud.

"Alby, Nick, Wes, James, _Newt_ …" she stopped talking and clicked some buttons and tried to change his name but she couldn't.

"Why won't it work?" asked Gemma, she was getting frustrated. She didn't want to lose Newt. Newt was the only person she had. Newt put a hand on her shoulder and told her it was okay. Gemma got madder.

"No it's not okay Newt, you don't understand you're the only person I have, you're more than a friend Newt, you're… you're…" said Gemma with tears coming out of her eyes. Then something hit Gemma. Newt had kissed her, she didn't realize he had kissed her. It was her first kiss, she kissed back. When they separated they smiled at each other. Gemma tried harder but she didn't know the password to the account. Newt looked over her shoulder. As Gemma worked for about thirty minutes someone came in. It was Janson, he had a grin once he realized how was there.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Newton and Miss Gemma?" asked Janson with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing we just wanted to find out about the news," said Gemma clearing out the computers search history. Janson pushed Newt out of the way and grabbed Gemma by the arm and looked at the computer.

"So you just wanted to know about your parents, right?" asked Janson. What Janson had said made Gemma very angry, but she had to hold it in.

"I guess you can say that but we both know that if my parents have turned into cranks they would be eating your brains right now," said Gemma smiling at him. She got a hold of Newts hand and led the way out.

Later that night Newt slept over in Gemma's room, Teresa was working overnight so it was okay. Gemma made room for Newt in her bed. Newt went to her bed and he held her close to him. He hadn't realized but he loved her, he really did. Almost ten years they have been together and it took him that long. Newt had to tell her.

"Gemma," he said looking down at her face. "I love you," said Newt. Gemma was surprised, but she knew that she loved him too.

"I love you too," said Gemma giving Newt a kiss on his cheek. Newt smiled down at Gemma.

"You know, if we ran away I would marry you," said Newt.

"Where would we live?" asked Gemma, smiling.

"Wherever you want, we could build a cabin in the mountains and start a family," said Newt laughing. Gemma laughed with him, she was going to miss this.

"I'm going to miss you," said Gemma with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Don't cry, I'm not worth crying," said Newt hugging Gemma closer to him.

"Newt, you're worth every tear, you're worth a lot more," said Gemma. Newt didn't say anything else all he did was hug and hold Gemma they both slowly fell asleep.

 **Please review! Three stories in one day, I worked hard hope you guys like them!**


	15. Chapter 15

The Glade 15

Newt stayed by Gemma's side, every day and every night. This afternoon would be the fifth day she has been in a coma. Newt was going to read the note Gemma, Alby wanted her dead for a reason and Newt wanted to now why. The note read -

 _Dear Newt, if you're reading this it probably means that I'm dead, if I am dead then you should know everything that I knew. First of all I want you to know how much I loved you, the first morning I got here and was in the hospital and you came in I immediately recognized you, you looked like you knew me too so I thought I might as well get some answers out if you. After we meet and had are fight and I went into the Maze and saw Justin I thought 'so this is the way I'm going to die' but I was wrong. Later that day when Minho and I got back, once I had gotten my cuts fixed and I knew that Minho was safe, we fell asleep, you didn't want to sleep on the bed because you thought I would get distracted but it wasn't that that distracted me it was Alby._

Newt couldn't believe what he was reading. He continued to read.

 _That night when I had the nightmare, I wasn't scared that I was going to die, it was that I was scared for you. I didn't care if Wicked killed, all I cared about was you. What I saw in my dream is indescribable , there were so many things happening. I first saw the screen and it had a picture of me and it said 'to be killed'. Then I saw the person behind the screen and it was Alby. I was scared, I couldn't tell you because he would hurt you and that was the last thing I wanted. So I decided to confront him, but I couldn't do it with you next to me. But the day when the Box came up, I knew that I had to tell him. When he called the Gathering and accused me of knowing things, and that was the time to threaten him in front of everyone. I told him that I knew everything about him and if he ever threatened you or me again I would tell everyone. All that I knew was that Alby would give information to Wicked, and Wicked would use that information against us. Alby really didn't want to get caught, so that shut him up for a bit. That is all, don't cry for me Newt, I'm not worth the tears. You deserved someone better and I hope that you boys find a way out and that you build your future wife a cabin in the mountains._

 _Love, Gemma._

Newt couldn't believe what Gemma had said, it all made sense. Alby wanted to get rid of her, he tried to kill her. She knew his secret and now Newt knew his secret. When Gemma said that he shouldn't cry for her and that the she wasn't worth the tears sounded familiar. So did the future wife and the cabins. Newt couldn't let her die, she didn't care if she died, and all she cared about was Newt. If Gemma died Newt was going to kill Alby. Newt looked at Gemma, she looked like she was in a lot of pain. She looked like she just wanted to give up. But Newt knew Gemma and he knew that she didn't want to leave him. Newt gave Gemma a kiss on her cheek and hugged her and looked at her for a while, he was going to go tell Nick everything. Minho was in the other bed sleeping, he stayed with Newt and Gemma. Newt woke up Minho and told him everything and told him if Gemma moved or woke up to come get him. Minho agreed.

Newt found Nick next to the Slammer, Alby was inside the slammer sleeping. Newt hadn't realized that he had not slept in days. Newt wanted to go punch Alby and wake him up. But he didn't Nick looked at him and gave him a look.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Newt to Nick. Nick said yes and walked to the gathering room. Newt told Nick everything and showed him the note that Gemma left behind.

"It makes sense now, he wanted to kill her for a reason, we'll throw him into the Maze tomorrow," said Nick. Newt nodded. Then Nick asked him a question.

"How is she doing?" asked Nick.

"Not good, the med-jacks are saying that she's giving up. She might be gone by tomorrow," said Newt with a shaking voice.

"I'm sorry man, I knew how much you loved her," said Nick patting Newt on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm going to go check on her, and I want to help you guys throw him into the Maze," said Newt walking away. Newt couldn't let Gemma die, she was the last thing that he had. Wicked took everything from Newt, his family, his childhood, his life, his love. Newt walked fast and saw that one of the med-jacks was checking Gemma.

"How is she doing?" asked Newt.

"She's doing the thing, it's like she wants to wake up but it won't let her" said Clint who was checking her heart rate. Then all of the sudden the heart monitor started to beep. Newt didn't know what was happening he saw Clint and Jeff look at each other and they started to get the things out and started putting IV's in her arms. Then the beeping stopped.


End file.
